Walking On Sunset Shores
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: For the Puerto Rico sisters, life was never a hassle. But all of that changes when they're introduced to the most powerful countries in the world! What happens when you add love in there too? A whole lot of hijinks and hysterics, that's what! (Contains OC's!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm OmegaStarShooter14 with a new story for my fellow Hetalians~! **

**Note: This is an OC (more like self-insert, since their based on me and my friend) story. If you don't really like these, I'd recommend that you press the back key up in the corner of your screen. Thank you for checking it out, anyway~!**

**There will be Nekotalia and Chibitalia sections in this story, too!**

**There might be some romance *cough* okalot *cough* in later chapters, if your into that. ^^**

**Also, the use of the spanish language will be prominent in the story. I'll translate at the bottom for you~.**

**And, finally, me and my best friend are making some artwork for the story, I'll tell you guys the links later on! The Cover was drawn by my best friend, isn't it awesome?**

**The rating is for teenage humor, light sexual themes (I think that goes with teenage humor) and slight violence in later chapters.**

**Read on, my lovelies!**

~Metri & Ruri: ¡Gustos_En_Conocerlos!~

The Allies and the Axis sat around a table, trying to communicate their thoughts and opinions in an unorderly fashion, like usual. Nobody paid attention to the other, everyone focused on themselves, and only themselves.

America was saying something could understand due to the fact that his mouth was full; England and France were in the middle of an argument about each other's fashion sense; Japan and China were chatting about upcoming festivals; Italy was snoozing the time away; and Russia was being, well, Russia. Germany was getting sick of it; and he sucked in a breath to give everyone a piece of his mind.

Except someone beat him to it.

"America! Where are my hamburgers?!" They heard a voice yell from the hall.

"I think he's busy... Maybe we should ask later." Another voice.

"I don't care! I'm hungry right now~!"

Finally, the owners of the voices came into the room. First was a girl with chocolate-brown hair, same color, and black rimmed glasses. She wore a white tank top with a flag with a blue triangle and red and white stripes, short demin jeans, and black sneakers. She did not have an amused face.

The second girl was generously taller, with skinner and more defined features. She wore a dress that reached her knees with the same flag as the first girl, and a demin jacket over her shoulders. She wore black boots that reached her knees, as well. Her brown, almost black hair was curly, but not as curly as the first. She had a 'What have you gotten me into?' face.

"She isn't like this," the second one apologized. "She's actually really polite!"

"Hey, Puerto Rico! It's great to see you can join us!" America cheered.

"America, I left that food on top of the counter for later. Where. Is. It?" The shorter one clenched her teeth.

"I ate it." He answered simply. Immediately, the tall one grabbed the brunette's wrist. She knew that if she let go, America would get a face-full of scratches and cuts.

"You did what?! _¡__Te dije que no te los comieras, America!_" She complained, her angry face now a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry. I'll make you some later. But, for now, introduce yourselves to my friends!"

She sighed "Alright," the girl smiled. "We're Puerto Rico, ¡Es nuestro placer conocerlos! I'm Metropolitan Puerto Rico, but call me Metri, and this here," she signals to the tall girl. "Is my sister, Rural Puerto Rico!"

"I'd be fine if you call me Ruri..." She said quietly.

Everyone motions and says hello, causing Italy to wake up, "Ve~ I wake up and find myself in the presence of pretty girls!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Italy," they answered.

"How do you know my name, bella?"

"America told us all about you guys." Ruri spoke. She signaled to every person in the room. "You're China and Japan, the two blonds are France and England, the serious one is Germany, the one next to him is Russia, and you're Italy."

"Ve~ That's right!"

"You could join us, if you like. Oh look, there's an empty seat next to me."

"What are you talking about, you git? I'M next to-" He was cut off as France pushed England out of his chair.

"See?" The french man patted the chair.

The girls looked at each other, and as if by telepathy, they made an agreement. They shook their fists up and down, which meant they were playing Rock, Paper, and scissors.

They got the same result ten times in consecutive turns, until one of them (Metri) slipped, and lost. She silently groaned and Ruri held a smirk. _Go sit down._

She walked to the chair, and helped England up. "_Disculpe," _She smiled a bit. "It's kinda our fault."

"Oh, what?"

"She said she's sorry." America translated for her, and she sighed. "Sorry, I get mixed up with spanish and english." She apologized again.

"It's alright, please sit down." She settled in the chair.

"Hey, Ruri, there's an empty seat next to Italy over there," China said.

"But there's someone there," the sisters answered.

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is. _¿No ven al bendito tipo sentado ahi?" _Ruri interrupted.

"He looks a lot like you, America," Metri added. "But it's pretty obvious that they're different people."

"Oh!" France facepalmed. "_Canada_ is sitting there."

There was a collective 'oh'.

"Ha, that's alright. At least someone noticed me..." He quiet blonde smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute! I could just squeeze you to death!" Ruri cooed. Metri rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"What were you discussing?" Metri asked. Germany cleared his throat.

"Nothing. These idiots can't seem to sit down and be quiet..." He said, earning a laugh from Metri.

England pulled two extra chairs to the table, one for Ruri and him, and placed Ruri's next to her sister's. The british man settled his chair next to China.

"I see, that's not very progressive..." The short brunette murmured.

"Tell me about it."

"METRI! RURI!" America yelled, even though they were only a few inches away.

"WHAT?" They shouted back.

"YOU GUYS ARE BEING REALLY QUIET!"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

"Why are you screaming, aru?" China asked, irritated.

"It's the only way you can talk to America," Metri stated. "Scream loud and proud," Ruri added.

"Ah." Somehow, that made perfect sense.

"LET'S GO OUT FOR PIZZA!" America interrupted, and nobody seemed to disagree. Germany facepalmed, _another pointless World Conference_.

"YEAH!" Metri fist-pumped the air, while Ruri cheered. Everyone decided to walk to the pizzeria and the girls sang songs and laughed all the way there, the countries joining on their little festival. Even Germany had a little smile.

"Puerto Rico is a very festive place, am I correct?"

"Mm-hm. We love to sing, laugh, and dance! It's all about having a good time!" Ruri said through a smile. Metri was having trouble breathing; she was laughing really hard.

The sisters had such a positive aura. But, behind every country, there is a history one must know.

**~Chibitalia~**

**Xx_Spain Meets The Little Island_xX**

Believing it was India, a Spanish man arrived on the shores of Puerto Rico during 1493...

Spain groaned as he walked through the trees; there seemed to be an unlimited supply of greenery in India. But there was nobody around. It was quiet. The Spaniard sighed; he had paid for the expenses of this trip, hoping he'd find a way to the Indian peninsula.

_If that idiot made me waste such a fortune on this petty expedition, and we don't find anything... I swear I'll...!_

He was cut off by laughter. The laughter of children. The Spaniard cut through the branches, searching to reach the source. He arrived at a clearing, and he saw something he did not expect.

In the clearing were two girls, no older than five years old. They were running around, playing with a ball made of some strange substance. The girl's wore rags, and they had strange paintings on their faces. On their wrists and ankles, they wore bracelets made of a shining, golden metal.

Spain stepped forward.

One of the girls noticed him and took a step back, "_Anki_!" She yelled, her eyes already begging to fill with tears.

The other girl, one that was slightly taller and with darker hair, stood in front of her friend, and yelled "_Guaiba! Guaiba_!" She blocked the way to the other girl, arms extended to protect her.

The Spaniard was at a lost for words. He found a country! He tried to talk with them, but he could see that they were scared.

"_No se asusten_," he soothed. "I'm not here to hurt you..."

The smaller one began to cry, making her friend raise her guard.

"Don't cry," Spain told her. She blinked at the man, and slowly, walked towards him. Her friend grabbed her wrist. "_Anki!" _She insisted.

The girl shook her head. "_Guaitiao_," she answered and continued to walk towards Spain. He stretched his hand out.

"Come on, don't be shy. _¿Cual es su nombre_?"

The girls looked at each other, then at the man. "_Boriken_," they said.

"_Boriken_, eh? That's a little too weird. How about... I call you Puerto Rico?"

They smiled, and seemed to like the name. He took their hands and carried them along.

"I'll take good care of you, Puerto Rico."

Xx_xX

~0~

Glossary:

¡_Gustos en Conocerlos!- _Pleasure to meet you!

_¡__Te dije que no te los comieras, America!- _I told you not to eat them, America!

_¡Es nuestro placer conocerlos_!- It's our pleasure to meet you. (Slight difference.)

_Disculpe- _Sorry.

_¿No ven al bendito tipo sentado ahi?- _Don't you see the guy whose sitting there?

_No se asusten- _ Don't be afraid.

_¿Cual es su nombre_?- What is your name?

Note: In Chibitalia, Spain meets the Puerto Rico that was inhabited by the Taino indians, so they used a few words from that vocabulary:

_Anki- _Enemy

_Guaiba_- Leave

Guaitiao- Friend

Boriken- It was what the Tainos called Puerto Rico, before Spain arrived. It translates into 'Land of Crabs'.

~0~

**Done! Oh, my. That took way longer than I thought it would!**

**Metropolitan Puerto Rico is the more modern part of the island, while Rural Puerto Rico is the most artistic and calm, though the difference isn't much. Keep that in mind. ;)**

**I wanted to write one with PR, 'cause one I read had so many details wrong. I mean, **_**most **_**of us puertorricans**** are hard-workers when we have to be, but WERE VERY LAZY PEOPLE. People imagine Puerto Rico being a housemaid who loves to clean and stuff. We have our perks, and our faults, which I will be playing with during this story.**

**I really wanted to make a story in which the facts were accurate. Yeah. The kind that can teach you stuff, while making it fun. ^^**

**Thank you for reading~! I hope to see you again!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Algo Nuevo Y Dulce

**~Metri_&_Ruri:**** Algo_Nuevo_Y_Dulce**

"America, _maldita sea_. Where are my hamburgers?" Metri complained, laying on the couch.

"Oh, I forgot." He shrugged. They were all sitting in the living room, where they were watching some old superhero movie (by America's request).

"What do you mean, you forgot? How could-" She was cut off by his hand grabbing her face with an annoyed expression.

"Sometimes, you're very annoying," he said, his face inches from hers. "I can't get you the hamburgers, but I can get you some cake from the bakery, okay?"

She was red as a tomato, but refused to be made an idiot out of. "Yeah, whatever. Better get going~."

"Make it a cheesecake!" Ruri yelled from the kitchen. "With chocolate!"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to choose, since you're coming with me." He stated.

"No way. I'm too lazy. You g- Hey!" Metri was cut off by America slinging her over his shoulder like it was nobody's business. He gazed at Ruri, "Do you need any convincing too?"

"No, I can walk."

"_¡__Sueltame! __¡Sueltame ahora mismo, estupido!_" The brunette's face had become even redder, and she was hitting the american's back with all she could. It didn't faze him at all.

They walked like that to the bakery; Metri had calmed down, but the blush had worsened. America, totally oblivious, was humming his anthem. Ruri was walking behind, trying to hide her laughter.

When they arrived at the bakery, America let the girl go. She huffed and walked towards the counter, where countless delicacies stood. She didn't feel angry anymore (well, maybe a little), she felt excited. _Look at all these yummy treats!_

America ruffled her curly hair, "Pick anything you want, as a sorry from me." He gave her his signature smile, and all feelings of resent disappeared.

"Sis, they're waiting for you to order." Ruri interrupted.

"Oh, right." She turned to the cash register. There was a blonde man with glasses, his gaze cold and calculating. But, Metri didn't mind.

"Welcome to The Nordic Cross Cafe!" Said a kind voice. The girls blinked, did _he _say that?

From behind the blonde man came a shorter one with a kind smile, and what looked like a dog on his head.

"Finland! Sweden! How's it going?" America asked. The Puerto Rico sisters shared a glance. What were countries doing running a local bakery?

"America," The silent one, Sweden, addressed. Finland smiled even more, "Great to see you! What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, just getting some food. These two are Puerto Rico, they're living with me for a while."

"Hey there!"

"Hiya!"

"Hello, girls." Finland said, and Sweden nodded. "It's always nice to meet new countries. What will you be having?"

"I'll have that," Ruri stated, pointing to a strawberry cheesecake with chocolate mousse. A second and third boy appeared, one with light, almost grey hair. The other's resembled a shade of purple, and he had a cross on the side of his head.

"You have good taste," the first one said. "I made that one myself. My name's Iceland."

"I'm his older brother. The name's Norway." The second added, his voice very quiet.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Ruri. You made that? It looks delicious!" She said, awed.

"I can assure that it tastes just as good, if not better." Iceland cheered.

Metri was on the other side, when her eyes locked with a small cake filled with a creamy substance. The cake looked so fluffy and delectable...

"Can I have that one?" She asked Finland.

"Of course." He took the pastry, placed it a silver wrapping, marked with a Nordic cross. Immediately, she bit into it and sighed. "This is the best thing ever! The flavors, the texture, the fluffiness... It's amazing!"

"Thanks," said a voice. Metri turned to look at the voice's owner, and almost dropped her food. There stood a blonde man, with gravity defying locks, deep, beautiful ocean-blue eyes, and the most sincere smile she's ever seen.

She blinked.

"Denmark, but call me Your Highness," he grinned, and Norway came from behind, and grabbed his tie, choking him.

"Be nice to our customers," he said.

"I _am_!"

"I-It's alright. I'm...I'm..." She forgot how to speak.

"We're Puerto Rico! Nice to meet'cha! Right, Metri? Right?" Ruri interrupted, and Metri nodded. Her face was a light pink.

"It's a danish," Denmark stated, not noticing her flustered form. "So it would only make sense that I'd make the best ones."

"Yes, of course." Metri said, coming back to herself. "Thank you for the food."

"No problem, honey." She blushed three shades of red.

"That's nice," America interrupted. "It's time to go, girls." He tried to pull Metri away, put it was like she was nailed to the floor. He rolled his eyes, and hoisted her over his shoulder. ...Again. She was so drunk on happiness, she didn't care.

"_La vida es algo hermoso..." _She sighed in bliss. He groaned and Ruri smiled. Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like... music. Classical music. She looked around for the source, when she spotted an open window. _It must be coming from there,_ she thought. She walked to the window, and saw a man with chocolate hair, his eyes framed by glasses. His face was serious, his hands moving angelically along the piano keys. The melody was beautiful, something that the gods might have written.

When he was done, he exited that world musicians go, and opened his eyes, which were a sensual violet. Ruri gaped at the man, at his beauty, at his talent, at well, _everything_.

Metri yelled at her, "Ruri, what are looking at? Let's celebrate the beauty of life!" She grabbed her sister's arm. This causes the man to look at his window, and Ruri jumped. He walked towards her, oh so slowly, and locked his purple eyes with her brown ones.

"Hello," he said, his tone very polite.

"H-Hi..." Ruri lost her voice.

"Oh my gosh, hi! Did you play that? It was amazing~! You're an amazing pianoist, right sis?" She cheered, she was very happy, for an obvious reason.

"You ladies have excellent taste in music," he answered. "My name is Austria, and you are?"

"We're Puerto Rico! I'm Metri, and this is my little sister, Ruri!" The brunette said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Austria." They shared a gaze for a moment, when America came and grabbed Metri again. "How did you get away from me?"

"I don't know! Isn't life beautiful?" She batted her eyelashes at him with a smile, and he blinked. She was being nice to him? All because of Denmark?

He didn't like the idea, for some reason.

"I hope to see you girls again," Austria said, clearly dismissing himself. "Maybe for a concert?"

"Yes!" Ruri said, way too excited. "I mean, yeah, that would be nice."

She turned to leave, noticing that Metri was quiet... because she wasn't there anymore. She looked around and rolled her eyes; those two had ditched her.

When she got to America's home, they were in their normal positions on the couch, only that Metri had a dreamy expression.

Ruri probably looked like that too.

Today had been a good day.

**~Chibitalia~**

**~Living With A Spaniard~**

_After discovering the young island, Boriken, later named Puerto Rico due to their large amounts of gold, Spain colonized it, introducing it to the spanish culture._

"_¿__Hermano Espa__ña__?_ Where are you?" Young Metri asked, her voice echoing through the mansion.

**(NOTE: Puerto Rico was not taught english. We learned later on. I decided to write their dialogues in english so you non-spanish speaking readers can understand. ^^)**

"Over here, _chica_!" She heard his voice, and ran towards the first room. There he was, with Ruri on his lap, coming her hair. Ruri wore a pretty apricot dress, while Metri used some overalls. It's not that Spain hadn't offered a dress to her; it's just that she didn't like dresses.

"What's wrong?" He noticed her red eyes and puffy nose.

"I-I got lost, and I thought I'd never see you a-again..." She sobbed.

Spain's face became comprehensive, and he placed Ruri down. "Come here," she jumped without hesitation into his arms, her tiny frame shaking from her cries.

**(The Metropolitan area was more dependent on Spain, while the Rural was less influenced and became slightly more independent, harvesting and providing for the island.)**

Ruri pouted. "I want a hug too!"

"Then join in!" Spain swooped down and picked her up too, making the young country giggle. "My two little girls... Hey, how did you do in class?"

"_¡Muy bien!_ We learned about God and Christ and The Bible!" Metri said.

"_Aprendimos sobre ti, España. ¡Eres un pais increible!_" Ruri added.

"Aw, stop. You're making me blush." He chuckled.

"_¡Gran España! ¡Gran España!_" They cheered.

He bear-hugged them. "You girls are going to grow to be a great country one day. Strong, independent, brave... And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Yay, Big Brother Spain! You're the best!"

He smiled, his happiness radiating off him. The little island was a source of joy, a little bottle of sunshine.

It would only make sense that someone would try to take it away, right?

**~0~**

America, _maldita sea_.- Damn it, America.

_¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame ahora mismo, estupido!- _Let me go! Let me go right now, stupid!

_La vida es algo hermoso...- _Life is something beautiful...

_¿__Hermano Espa__ña__?- _Brother Spain?

_¡Muy bien!_- Very good!

_Aprendimos sobre ti, España. ¡Eres un pais increible!- _We learned about you, Spain. You're an amazing country!

_¡La Gran España! ¡La Gran España!- _The Great Spain! The Great Spain!

**Here with a new chapter! And might those be love interests? Ohoho~**

**Review, if you liked! Alerts and Favorites are greatly appreciated too!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. ¡Un Dia Con El Reino Unido!

**~Metri & Ruri: _¡__Un Dia Con El Reino Unido!~_**

"Where are we going?" Ruri asked.

"I have things to do," America answered. "Things that you girls can't understand."

"You're going to a stripper club?" Metri asked from the back seat.

His face turned bright red. "NO, why would say that?"

She shrugged. "_No se." _

"ANYWAY, aren't we old enough to take care of ourselves?" Ruri interrupted.

"Last time I did that, there was a petroleum leak, which caused the a fire."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"The fire lasted for three days."

**(Two or three years ago, there was an explosion in a petroleum containment facility in Puerto Rico. It took three days to put the fire out, and it even rained acid.) **

"I said I was sorry!" Metri yelled.

"I leave you for five seconds..." Ruri murmured.

"So, I'm leaving you with the most capable person I know, England." he stopped. "Don't tell him I said that. And don't eat his food. I don't want you to die."

"Yes, sir!"

The car (what kind, I'll leave that up to you) stopped in front of an victorian-style house. Outside, was the British man himself, with a bored expression.

"You owe me one, you git." He scoffed.

"Yeah," America scratched the back of his head. "Just... take care of them, okay?"

"We can take care of ourselves, you know." Metri said.

"Yeah, we're not hopeless." Ruri added.

"Duh, I remember you girls kicked England's ass a couple of times when you were with Spain."

"It was only once... okay twice."

"Yep! We beat you good~" The shorter one cheered.

"With Spain's help, of course." Ruri added.

"True... We would've been really lost without him. Big Brother Spain was the best!"

"Stop calling him that! You're _my_ colony now." America complained.

"Excuse me, what are we? _¿Algun tipo de premio?_" Ruri crossed her arms.

"That's not what I meant."

"_Lo que sea," _Metri said. "Apparently, we're only _property_ to him." She walked past him, not looking at the man. She had a hurt expression across her face. Ruri followed behind, though she didn't look as pained.

"Metri..."

"I'll take care of it," Britain assured.

"Bye girls..." America tried, but only Ruri waved away. Metri had her back to him, not willing to give him a chance. He gave up and walked away, sad. Not something you usually see on the American.

When his car was out of sight, Ruri turned to face Metri. "Why were you so harsh?!"

"None of your business." Her tone seemed unstable.

"Calm down," England interrupted the sisters argument. "Let's just forget about that for now. What would you girls like to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Metri offered, her voice quiet.

"Are you okay with that, Ruri?"

"_Si,_" Ruri added, and looked at the trees surrounding the house. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "It followed me here!"

The English man looked at the woods, and saw a shadowy figure with ruby-red eyes. It skin was a slimy grey, and it had talons for feet and hands. It eyed Ruri intensely.

"What in the world _is_ that?" England took a step back.

"What's what?" Metri said. "I don't see anything."

"It's the chupacabra! God, the thing doesn't leave me alone!" Ruri realized something. "Wait, England... You can _see_ it!"

"Yes, I can _see_ it." He answered, his eyes never leaving the creature.

"I knew it! I knew I'm not crazy! All those years of therapy were a waste of time! Oh, that means you'll be able to see the gargoyle at night, too!"

"G-Gargoyle?"

"I think _both_ of you need 'help', I can't _see_ anything!" Metri stomped.

"That's because you don't believe." Ruri answered. "It's weird. I mean, you can see Tony."

**(In Rural Puerto Rico, there are more supernatural sightings than in the Metropolitan area. But, alien sightings are common all around.)**

"Yeah, I can see Tony. I mean, he sneaks into my room sometimes to play video games. But, when you told me the 'what's-his-face'-"

"Chupacabra!"

"-the _chupacabra _was outside your window, there was nothing there. I almost fell _through_ the window."

"That was an accident..."

_These girls are very curious,_ England thought. _They're nothing like the children I met years ago..._

"England? You there?" Ruri waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ah. I'm sorry, got a little spaced out."

"Metri went into the house already."

"What about you?"

"_It's_ still there." She whispered. Sure enough, the creature was still gazing at her, only it was _closer_.

"...Let's get inside."

"Wow, this is amazing! Look at all the books! Books!" Metri yelled in awe.

"I never thought the rebellious Puerto Rico sister would be a bookworm." England said.

"America only has comics and books about his own history. I've read them all." She said, a bit sad.

"You don't sound like you're angry at him anymore." He noted.

She sighed. "I don't know why, but I can never stay angry with him, even when he truly deserves it." She gave the air a sniff. "Why does it smell like mint?"

"It's a bunny! With wings! Aw, _¡__es adorable!__" _Ruri cooed.

"Oh, you can see him Ruri! This is flying Mint Bunny; he's one of my friends." England introduced.

"He seems to be fond of Metri." Ruri added.

"That's not fair! I can't see him!" The brunette complained.

"He's on your shoulder," Metri placed a hand on her left shoulder. "The other one," she moved her hand, and was surprised to feel something. Something soft.

"That's his head." She gave it a tentative pat. The girl blinked, she was begging to see it. "It really is cute..."

"You can see it?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah... Think I can see all of the others now?"

"No, FMB has the power to allow you to see him. He trusts you," England smiled.

"_Yo __tambien__ confio__ en ti_," Metri grinned at the bunny.

"So, about that movie..."

* * *

"Wow, that movie was great! Who knew English movies were so intense!" Metri clapped.

"I KNOW!" Ruri cheered. She turned to look out the window; it was nighttime already. But that wasn't what made her scream.

"IT'S THERE!" She pointed to the window, and there was another creature. This one was onyx black, the only things definable were its enormous wings and red eyes.

"Is that the gargoyle?!" England yelled.

"YES!"

"Can't see anything~..." Metri said. She noticed that Flying Mint Bunny had taken refuge behind her back. _That thing must really be scary..._

The thing started tapping the window with its scaly hand. It started getting louder and louder.

England and Ruri were shaking with fear. The thing was about to break the window...

...until the horn of a car was heard in the distance.

A car came out of nowhere and crashed into the creature. The car broke the wall along with the window, and a rather painful wail was heard from the gargoyle.

Out of the car came America himself, drunk as hell. "Hey, -hic- I came to pick the -hiccup- girls up."

The girls stared at the carnage, then at England. But he just laughed and patted the girl's head. "Make sure he gets home in one piece."

They grinned at him, "You know it. Thanks England. We had a lot of fun, believe it or not."

He smiled as he waves goodbye.

They settled in the car, with Ruri driving and Metri was in the back seat with a wasted America. He was out cold now, laying in her lap.

"Sorry for being a bitch..." She whispered while playing with his hair.

His face was a light pink. _Due to the alcohol, maybe?_ She thought. "What was that?" His voice slurred. Apparently, he wasn't asleep like she thought. "Didn't quite catch that."

She smacks his head, though she's smiling. "Go back to sleep, you drunk bastard."

In the front seat, Ruri laughs quietly, _Esos dos son los mismos._

**~Chibitalia~**

**~Attack the Tropical Island!~**

_**During the Colonial Period, Puerto Rico was often visited by Spain's enemies. These weren't always friendly.**_

_In the years 1528, 1538, and 1554, French pirates invaded and robbed the San Juan villa._

The young sisters were sitting along the northern shore, their favorite place in the territory; a 'capital' of sorts. Next to them was a huge bag of candy, given to them from Spain.

"Hey, there's somebody there." Metri pointed to farther away. From afar, you could notice his blonde hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a strange outfit. He walked closer to the girls.

The man stood in front of the girls. "Hello, who are-" Ruri was cut off by the man smacking her forehead, pushing her back against the floor. Metri turned to help her sister, but was smacked as well.

The man leaned down, grabbed the bag, and continued walking along the shore, whistling a lively tune.

When Spain found the girls, he explained what happened. "You girls just got your vital regions invaded... by France."

"Our candy..." They sobbed.

_In 1595, an English pirate tried to invade..._

"So, I assume that Spanish git got some new land? That'll be perfect for the taking..." Pirate England smirked as he got closer. He saw two children, their backs to him.

_Easy win,_ he thought. "Puerto Rico! Prepare to be invaded!"

When the children turned to face him, the pirate did not expect to see the cannons. They're were al least five of them, all of them aiming at Britain's face.

"_Listos... Apunten..."_

Crap.

"_FUEGO!"_

Not much needs to be said, only that England never underestimated the island again, and he was spitting smoke for a couple of days.

…_But he failed. He tried again in 1597._

_Let's try this again..._

This time, he successfully captured the girls. He noticed that they looked rather sickly, but he let it pass. The poor girls became too sick to fight, or even do labor.

"-cough- Mister Britain, where are you -cough- going?" Ruri asked.

"You girls are too sick to even be useful. Spain can keep ya."

"ACHOO! That's too bad. Bye, Mister Pirate!" Metri waved.

_The island was in the middle of an epidemic, which forced him to retreat._

_~0~_

_Also, in 1625, a city was burned to the ground by dutch armada, since the Netherlands warring against Spain at the moment. _

Netherlands smirked to himself. It would be pretty bad for Spain if his prized possession bursts into flames.

He sneaked behind the girls without them noticing, and with a candle, lit their hair on fire. The girls panicked and ran around, screaming like banshee.

Spain _did not_ have fun that day.

_Once more, England launches an attack in 1797._

He decided to try again, but this time by boat.

_I'll force my way into the docks and take over, blocking out all food shipments. That'll make them controllable. _

The English armada was in clear sight on the shore, and England was already feeling victorious.

That is, until he saw the other side.

The entire coast was covered in soldiers, each holding guns and swords, and between each five soldiers, there was a cannon.

_YOU GOTTA BE FU-_

"FIRE!"

_The attack was a failure. _

_**During all of these attempts, the little island stood strong!**_

* * *

_**Glossary:  
**_

_______¡__Un Dia Con El Reino_ Unido!- A day with the United Kingdom!

_____No se._- I don't know.

___¿Algun tipo de premio?- _Some kind of prize?

___Lo que sea- _Whatever.

_____¡__es adorable!- _It's adorable!

_Yo __tambien__ confio__ en ti.- _I trust you too.

_Esos dos son los mismos_.- Those two are the same.

_Listos... Apunten... ¡FUEGO!-_ Ready... Aim... FIRE!

**If you're interested in the artwork me and my friend are doing, check out my DeviantArt profile! So far I only have one up, put I plan uploading a lot more. My pen name is CaramelLatteDreams.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. ¡Conociendo A Los Estados Balticos!

**KUM-BA-YA! Summer's hereeeeeee~! **

**Yay. :D**

**~Metri_&_Ruri:_ ¡Conociendo A Los Estados Bálticos! _~**

"I need new books," Metri said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go to the bookstore."

"Sure," Ruri shrugged.

"You're such a nerd. Why do you read so much?" America asked, eating a candy bar.

"Because if I didn't I'd end up stupid. Like you."

"Oh... WAIT A SECOND."

"Gotta go, bye!" She winked at him and walked outside the door, Ruri behind her.

"_¿Estas segura que no te gusta__?_" Ruri asked her sister.

"Positive," she answered. "Now, for those books..."

* * *

_Ah, this is the life... no work, no Russia, just me and my books,_ Lithuania sighed in bliss. Currently sitting on the carpeted floor of his favorite bookstore, he was having the time of his life. He was immersed in the book he was reading, so he didn't notice when someone stood in front of him.

That is, until that person spoke.

"Excuse me, where did you get that book?"

He looked up, and found himself staring in brown eyes shielded by black glasses. A flurry of curly hair frames her face, and she holds a curious expression. The young man blinks.

"Ah, this? I brought it from home, since it's pretty old and they don't sell it anymore."

She stares it, "_¿Puedo__ verlo...?_" She stretched her hand out. He, unsure of what she said, hands it to her anyway. She sits down next to him, reading the first page.

"This is really good, the original version I'd bet," she stares at him and blinks. "Oh, sorry! My name's Metri... It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Toris. It's a pleasure," he smiles at her, which she returns.

"Metriiiiii! Look at this!" Another girl, taller, leaner, with darker hair appears. She holds five books, one stacked over the other. "The whole series!"

"That's awesome!" Metri clapped. "Let's go pay for it." Metri got up and walked with Ruri to the cash register while balancing her stack, and Lithuania pay for the books and return to see him once more.

"Toris, this is my sister Ruri," said girl waves at him, while holding the bag with their purchase.

"Hello," he smiles kindly.

Metri looks uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask you a question..." She murmurs.

Lithuania blinks at her, "Ask away."

"If that book is yours, and you didn't buy it here, why don't you read it at your house?" Green eyes lock with brown, and Lithuania loses his edge.

"A-Ah, it's just that people in my house are a bit wild..." He stammers, but the sisters ain't buying it. "They kicked me out, so to speak." The man mentally slaps himself. _Why would I say that?!_

Their eyes become serious, "That's not nice..." Metri muses. "Let's go to your house and teach 'em a lesson!" Ruri encourages, fist pumping the air with her free hand.

"T-That's not really necessary..."

"Of course it is! Now come on!" The girls each grabbed one of the man's arms and headed outside.

_Crap..._

* * *

"Whoa, Toris! _¿Esta es tu casa?_" Metri yelled in awe, though he didn't understand her.

"_¡Es gigante!_" Ruri added as she clapped her hands together. She walked up and knocked on the door. A young boy, only a few meters shorter than Metri opened the door, looking frightened.

"May I help you?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, you may. It's not very nice to kick people out of their own house." Ruri glared daggers at the boy.

"I did what now?" He looked behind the girl to see his friend. "Lithuania? What is this?"

Metri and Ruri's eyes widened considerably, "L-Lithuania?! As in the country?"

He nods. The girls dropped to their knees and bowed, "We're so sorry! We thought you were just a human!" Ruri yells.

"And we called you Toris! How rude! _Ay Dios_, We're so, so very sorry!" Metri adds.

"It's alright," he smiled. Then, something dawns on him. "Wait, if you two know the deal about the countries having human forms, are you countries as well?"

"Yes, we're Puerto Rico." They smiled at him. "It's nice to formally meet you, Lithuania."

"I'm lost," Latvia interrupts. "Am I being pranked?"

Lithuania laughed, "No, you're not. Now let our guests in, Latvia."

"Latvia? You're Latvia?" Ruri asked and he nodded. "Aw, you're so cute!" She said as she glomped the boy. Metri giggled, and then blushed from doing it. She always got embarrassed when it happened. It was so girly, not really her thing.

"It's nice to meet'cha Latvia," she tells him. From the inside of Ruri's hug, he gives her a thumbs-up.

They enter the house, and are awed even more, if possible. Many antiques hung on the walls, plaques in Russian as well. "This is amazing~!" Ruri cooed, still having Latvia in a death-hug.

"But why Russian? You guys all have your own languages," Metri's face paled. "You guys... Are the Baltics... Which means..."

"They live with me, da."

The group turned to see a man with beige hair and purple eyes, a scarf around his neck. Metri hid behind Lithuania, who was shaking terribly. Ruri just blinked, while Latvia was shaking as well.

"Russia, it's nice to meet you," Ruri gave him a smile.

"Y-Yes, very nice," Metri added, holding on to Lithuania for dear life.

"You're friends of America, right?" He asked. A man with blond hair and glasses was behind him, checking something on a computer.

"Estonia! Come say hello!" Latvia yells. Said man looked up from his computer and blinked. He walked over to Lithuania's side. "Hello, miss. I'm Estonia."

"I'm Metri, and the other girl is my little sister Ruri. Nice to meet you~."

"Answering your question, yes, we are friends of America. I'm Ruri, that's my sister Metri. We're Puerto Rico," the younger sister answered and Metri added a meek nod. Lithuania noticed how badly she was shaking.

"I see. Welcome to my home," Russia smiled at the girl. He turned to look at Metri, making her jump. "You're with Lithuania, yes?"

"What?!" They yelled, and she let go of his arm. "No, I'm not," she clarified. "Lithuania's my friend."

"Regardless, it's nice to meet you." The Russian man said. Ruri smiled at him and Metri nodded.

"W-Well, Ruri, I think we should go. America is probably waiting for us."

"Since when are you so worried about what America thinks?" Ruri glared at her sister.

"What are you talking about? I've always cared about what he thinks!"

"That's good to know," a voice said from behind them.

"_Maldita sea,"_ Metri muttered under her breath when she saw who it was. America grinned at her response, "Aw, you really _do_ care, Metri."

"I'm done." She falls to the ground. Lithuania sits next to her and gives her the book he was reading, "Keep it. It's a gift from me." He smiled at her, and she thanks him. "Thanks so much, Lithuania."

"Metri, doll, let's get going," The blonde smirked when he saw her face. She threw the book that Lithuania gave her and hit his face, the book landing in her hand again.

"Jerk," she laughed.

"No, but seriously. We should go home. Or do you plan to stay and sleep here?"

"Don't tempt me," she muttered.

"I wouldn't mind staying, that is, if Russia allows us to stay." Ruri told America, while looking at the purple eyed man.

"Sure," he answered.

"Yeah! Sleepover!" Latvia fist-pumped the air.

"Ha ha, no." America came and picked up Ruri, who was glaring at said man. Then, he came and picked up Metri with his other hand, who was flailing wildly. He slung each of them over his shoulder.

"America! Let me go!" Ruri complained.

"Yeah! You're not the boss of us!" Metri yelled. America dismissed them and waved at Russia and the Baltics, "See you guys later."

When they left, Estonia said, "That's some trio, huh?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**~Distant Memories~**

**~Fight For What's Right~**

**(NOTE: The girls have a ten-year old appearance now.)  
**

"Big Brother Spain, how can you do this?" The older sister yelled, outraged. "What you're doing is wrong!"

Ruri pointed at the slaves, "These people have rights, just like the others!"

Spain glared at them. "You're too young to understand. Are you trying to defy me, chicas?"

Metri's fist clenched, "If that's what it takes, Big Brother."

_During some time, Puerto Rico fought against Spain for slave's rights. Th_ey_ thought it was unfair and that they had the same rights the Spaniards had._

"_¡Basta!_ This isn't necessary!" Spain yelled. He was unharmed, but the girls were in shambles. Their clothes, the one's Spain had given them, were covered in blood and cuts. They had wild expressions in their eyes.

"Stop helping the rebels, and I promise it'll be over. Everything will go back to the way it was," he soothed. "_No les quiero hacer da__ñ__o._"

"You've already harmed us. You have made our people work for you by force. You took away their freedom. _Eso es __inperdonable_." The older sister growled.

"Then tonight, we fall and you'll lose your colony. We tried to talk things out, but you refuse to cooperate." Ruri yelled.

"All we want is equality!" Metri was furious.

Spain was torn: He had raised these girls, and had lived so many good experiences with them. These were so different from the girls who he found the island so long ago. He clenched his teeth.

"Fine. You win," he said. "Drop your weapons, men."

The girls stared at him. Metri started to cry, "Spain!" She embraced him. Ruri followed soon behind.

"Thank you, Spain. Thank you..." Ruri sobbed.

He held them close. "You girls make good rebels."

Puerto Rico was beginning to grow out of Spain's hands, but they didn't notice.

None of them knew that their time together was slowly coming to an end.

Glossary:

_¡Conociendo A Los Estados Bálticos!-_ Meeting The Baltic States!

_¿Estas segura que no te gusta__?- _Are you sure you don't like him?

_¿Puedo__ verlo...?- _Can I see it...?

_¿Esta es tu casa?__- _This is your house?

_¡Es gigante!__- _It's gigantic!

_Ay Dios.- _Oh God.

_Maldita sea- _Damn it

_¡Basta!__- _Stop!

_No les quiero hacer da__ñ__o.- _I don't want to hurt you.

_Eso es __inperdonable.- _That is unforgivable.

**~0~**

**Hey, long time no see! Here's a new chapter, along with a new sub-section! It's going to be covering their last moments with Spain, and what happens after. **

**The girls also met the the Baltic States and Russia. What's your favorite Baltic? Mine's Lithania-kun. And also, do you like Russia, like Ruri, or are you afraid of him, like Metri is? **

**I plan on uploading an artwork of this chapter's sub-section, too. Remember, my deviantart is CaramelLatteDreams. (I'm not the best artist, but I try my best. ^^)**

**Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think~!**

**See you around, hetalians!  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
